lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 1
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 1 was the 1st official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 1st overall ranking was announced at All-Stars on January 12, 2010. The Madcore Wrestling Alliance tandem of Tromboner Man and RaTo were the tag team who claimed the top spot with 171.5 points and 11.5 first place votes. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: RaTo & Tromboner Man :• Combined Weight: 457 Pounds (220 Pounds and 237 Pounds) :• Achievements: ::•''' LPW World Tag Team Championships ::•''' LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championships :• Record: 10 Wins, 2 Losses, 0 Draws :• Finishing Maneuver: THAT'S Madcore! – Flapjack by Tromboner Man into a springboard rolling neck breaker by RaTo, followed by a spinning splash/pin combination from Tromboner Man :• Tag Team Debut: PWA The Rising, April 16th, 2007 (Defeated Edible/Mass Chaos and Ken Ryans/Sockoman) :• Last Match: LPW Insanity LIVE from Sydney, Australia, April 21st, 2009 (Defeated by Krimson Mask & D. Hammond Samuels) :• Score: 171.5 Points (11 and a Half First Place Votes) The Word on the Street is: Nobody gave these two young hooligans a chance in hell. From the moment the stable debuted on our screens, people thought “just another funny pair, they'll pass”. Boy, were we wrong. Success was probably the furthest thing from the minds of RaTo and Tromboner Man when they began teaming together. All they wanted to do was things that made them happy, and that were fun. They wanted to ensure everyone they came across had the same fun that they had every time they entered the squared circle. As a tandem, their first match was for the number one contender's spot to the World Tag Team Championships. They displayed their odd wrestling style, a combination of hardcore, high flying and luchador action, and emerged from the match victorious, only to find themselves looking at the very dangerous Public Enemy Number One, who held the titles after that night. In one of the most shocking upsets in LPW history, the Madcore Wrestling Alliance stole the championships from the waist of The Rik and Damion Kross, tarnishing the Rik's previously unbeaten record, and, unbeknownst to them, creating a juggernaut that could not be stopped. Opponents tried changing their partner at the last moment to try and unseat the champions, but couldn't pull it off. Other tricks employed was simply to beat them, one on one, with mind games, and while the MWA were forced to settle singles disputes due to this, they would prevail stronger than ever. The prospect of returning to Tag Team Action excited the pair, as a host of hungry young talent opposed them. As skilled as they were, they could not defeat the charismatic champions, as they heading to Altered Reality Four with their biggest test a head of them. The Dark Brotherhood held the United States Tag Team Championships, and were hungry to combine the titles with the MWA's World Tag Team Titles on the big stage. The MWA were quickly touted as the underdogs against this more experienced team, but found that the ladder match stipulations fitted them perfectly, giving them an advantage, which eventually saw them become the first Undisputed Tag Team Champions. After successfully defending against the Brotherhood at Homecoming, the Inferno favorites were quickly picked by the the Insanity brand, where their unique style was able to shine, turning back even tougher opponents, such as the Psych Ward and Sudden Death. It was opponents that did not exist though that posed the greatest threat. When the mysterious CEO of LPW ousted himself as the dangerous D. Hammond Samuels, his first order of business was to take the Tag Titles off the MWA, to force them into singles careers, in an effort to create more profit for the company. Unfortunately for RaTo and Tromboner Man, the tandem of Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels proved superior on the night, ending the MWA's now unequaled 22 months atop the tag team heap, largely due to Samuels shattering RaTo's ankle. This would be the final time we would see the MWA. Due to the injury, RaTo was forced into early retirement, with the belief being he will never be able to wrestle again. The MWA were ground breaking, creating the longest continuous reign as champion by any wrestler. To say we were blessed to witness this team would be an understatement, as the joy they brought to what they did gave anyone who say it a smile. It goes with out saying that they have been voted by you, the public, as the best Tag Team in LPW and PWA history. To our two very deserving men, Tromboner Man and RaTo, we say, congratulations, and thank you! See also *Madcore Wrestling Alliance **Tromboner Man **RaTo *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams